


Together

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo were always together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

_He_ was always there. By his side, no matter what. When they discovered how much joy volleyball brought. When he joined middle school team. When they won his first match. When they were just quietly happy to spend free time around each other. It had always been 'they', together.  
_He_ always stood right beside him.

Kenma got used to a constant presence of his best friend. They spend so much time together- since their childhood through middle and high school. Even at his worst he has got someone to comfort him, to wordlessly tell him he- they're gonna be okay. Together. As always.

And now _he_ was gone. Nothing remained of him but Kenma's memories and black plush cat his friend gave him for Valentines Day not a week earlier.  
And a grave with empty words written on.  
_Here lies Kuroo Tetsurou._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at bashful-berry.tumblr.com


End file.
